


After the Storm by Enigel [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Connor has been going on what must have been the world's biggest adrenaline kick, and doing things, rather than thinking them through, but now, with Murphy safely tucked under him on the bed, he allows it to sink in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : After the Storm

 **Author** : Enigel

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : Katarin, Yuletide 2007

 **Fandom** : Boondock Saints (1999)

 **Pairing** : Connor/Murphy

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1805?show_comments=true#comments)

 **Length** 0:15:41

Link: [here](https://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/After%20the%20Storm%20by%20enigel.mp3)


End file.
